The Time Has Come
by DRAGONGIRL4
Summary: This has to be a joke . I think reaching down and putting my hands on the sides of his face. “Nuriko can’t be dead.” I say smiling down at him. Noticing dully how cold his skin feels already. “Come on Nuriko…won’t you open you’re eyes? For me?” I beg as t


Hey! Everyone DragonGirl4 here with a new fanfic. I had this idea earlier this morning and I had to type it up. I hope you enjoy it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. I also don't own the song "The Time Has Come."

* * *

I felt it…the moment he left.Being only a few feet away when it happend,it felt like a part of me left with him.Slowly turning around to look at Tamahome who was cradling Nuriko's prone form in his arms. His head was down to where I couldn't see his eyes. "W...what are you doing?" I asked asnoticing the tears that where falling from his eyes. 

"W…why are you crying?" I ask a bit shakilystarting to walk back to him, the snow that came up to my waist making it hard to walk. Suddenlyfindingmyself face down in the snow. I laughed a little as I picked myself up. "Nuriko's right…I really am clumsy." I saidlooking down at the snow a few tears gathering in my eyes. (Why am I crying?) I thought standing back up.

"Come on…Nuriko is fine…he was just talking to us…he was smiling." I saypushing back the tears and look up at Tamahome. Who slowly looks up at me, tears flowing down his cheeks. "You saw him…didn't you?" I ask with a smile blinking when he doesn't answer me. "You saw him right!" I ask a bit more forcefully…he still doesn't answer…he only continues to cry.

"Didn't you!" I finally yellreaching up and grabbing him by his shirt collar. "Didn't you?" I askwhile shaking him. "Nuriko's is fine." I said quietly letting go of Tamahome and looked down at Nuriko.Realizing…he looks so pale. "He's just fainted." I hear myself say…even though I know it's not true.

(This has to be a joke .) I think reaching down and putting my hands on the sides of his face. "Nuriko can't be dead." I says miling down at him. Noticing dully how cold his skin feels already. "Come on Nuriko…won't you open you're eyes? For me?" I beg as tears begin to well up in my eyeswhile rubbinghis cheeks in hopes of bringing back some of the warmth in his skin…and maybe some sign of life.

I feel the warm tears begin to trickle down my face, as it slowly begins to sink in. "Oh please won't you open them…Nuriko!" I cried as the tears begin to flow,suddenly losing control of my emotions beforehuging his body and resting my head on his chest as tears flow down my face.

I'm not sure how long I'd been crying, but I can dullyhear othervoices…it takes me a minute but I recognize them. Tasuki, and Tamahome's voices.Suddenly I hear Tasuki yelling at Nuriko for being an idiot for getting killed, I'm also aware of him saying something to Mitsukake…followed by the stunned sound of his voice whenMitsukake looked away and didn't say anything.

(Why are they talking like that? He's not dead.) I tell myselfraising my head. "It's not true." I said quietlylooking up at my friends who just stare blankly at me. "Nuriko's not dead…he can't be!" I said as more of the hot tears flow down my facewhile getting to my feet. "I don't believe it!" I yelledclosing my eyes and shaking my head. "Miaka.." Tamahome says as he takes a step towards me. "No…I don't believe you…Nuriko can't be dead!" I cryturning and running…tripping several times, as thetears flow freely down my face.

* * *

I run until finally tripping underneath a small oak treelaying there for a moment as I continue to sob. Slowlysetting up while the tears still flowing. (He can't be…I know…maybe if I just set here long enough Mitsukake will be able to figure something out and heal him.) I think as look down at the snow…knowing this isn't true from the conversation Tasuki andMitsukake had…but some small part of me wanted to believe it. 

A small smile forms on my face as I reach down and pick up a handful of snow and start to form it into a ball. (As soon as Mitsukake is done…we'll be able to continue…all of us…and Nuriko will be so happy because we'll finally get the Shinzaho.) I thinkhumming to myself continuing to play in the snow.Not noticing it when someone walks up behind me.

"Miaka?" Tamamhome's gentle voice comes from behind me. I just ignore him and continue to play in the snow, humming a little louder. "It's time for us to say goodbye to him." He said quietlyas his voice shakes slightly and I have to close my eyes to ignore the tears that are in my eyes. "No I still don't believe it." I say quietlycontinueing to play in the snow.

My eyes widen as suddenly Tamahome grabs me by the wrist and pulls me to my feet. "Don't you understand why Nuriko gave his life! You…you of all people should understand what he sacrificed for!" He yelled as he looked down at me. I can see the pain and hurt in his grey eyes.

I turn my head and close my eyes. "What good is it when people have to die!" I cried as more tears fell from my eyes. "Why do people have to die and suffer just to be happy! I'm sick of it!" I cry as try to turn away from him. My eyes widen slightly when his grip tightens. "T…Tamahome?" I ask as look up at him. "Come on." He said quietly as he proceeded to drag me.

"Owww! Tamahome…you're hurting me!" I criedtrying to break free from his grip as he dragged me back to the rest of the group. I could tell they where staring at the scene I was making. "Please…let me go! No…no…Tamahome!" I begged as he dragged me to where Nuriko's body was laying. "Look at him!" He demanded as he pushed me forward.

"No…" I saidclosing my eyes and looking away. "Look…" He said a little more forcefully. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Nuriko's body, he looked just like he did this morning. All traces of blood, and injury where gone from his body…the only difference was how pale his skin looked compared to the snow. I finally let the truth hit me while sinking to my knees. I just stare at him for what seemed like an eternity before feelinga gentle hand on the top of my head.Blinking as I looked up at Mitsukake who had his eyes closed. "I've given Nuriko back his beauty." He said quietly. "I know you're in pain, and it's only natural that you are. But the pain will pass in time, I wish we had the time to grieve, but we must keep moving on." He said quietly as he looked down at me and smiled. "He lived his life, and fulfilled his destiny as one of the Suzaku Seven." He said quietly

I just blinked and turned my head slightlyand lookedback at Nuriko. More tears fall as I close my eyes as the memory of the first daywe met him floods over me.

_**I close my eyes **_

_**And I can see **_

_**The day we met **_

_**Just one moment and Iknew **_

_**You're my best friend**_

_**'Do anything **_

_**For you**_

As the memory fades I open my eyes and look back his body. "He does look satisfied. Yah know." I hear Chichiri say quietly.

_**We've gone so far **_

_**And done so much **_

_**And I feel **_

_**Like we've always been together **_

_**Right by my side **_

_**Through thick and thin **_

_**You're the part of my life **_

_**I'll always remember**_

More tears flow from my eyeswhile looking at him I'm surprised whenNuriko's voice suddenly comes intomy head. "I am so glad to have been born as one of the Suzaku Seven. And I am so glad I got to meet you all…especially you Miaka." He said quietly, I can almost see his smiling face.

**_The time has come _**

**_It's for the best I know it _**

**_Who would've guessed that you and I... _**

**_Somehow, someday_**

**_We'd have to say goodbye_**

A few more tears run down my face, while I continue to stare at his body. "N…Nuriko?" I whisper quietly.

_**You've helped me find **_

_**The strength inside **_

_**And the courage **_

_**To make my dreams come true **_

_**How will I find**_

_**Another friend**_

_**Like you**_

Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Tasuki complete the burial process…before they fill the hole they stop and look at me. I nod as I slowly got to my feet and made my way over to the hole. "It's time to say goodbye to him. Yah know?" Chichiri asked quietly as I looked down at his face one last time. "Uh…huh." I mumble quietly realizing this would be the last time I saw his face.

Tamahome walks forward and extends his hand toward me, Nuriko's braclets in his open palm. "Here...I think he'd want you to have these." He said queitly not making eye contact with me. I nodded slowlybefore reaching out and takeing them from his hand.

_**Two of a kind**_

_**That's what we are**_

_**And it seemed **_

_**Like we were always winning **_

_**But as our team **_

_**Is torn apart **_

_**I wish we could go **_

_**Back to the beginning**_

I notice Tasuki take a step forward as he holds out the maroon parcel that held Nuriko's braid. "Here's the parcel that has his hair in it…we should bury it with him." He said quietly. I nod dullywhile watchinghim walk forward and place the parcel in the hole.Thenquietlywatching as they fill in the hole. They walk back to stand next to me and look at the mound. "I just couldn't figure him out…was he a man or a woman? Either way he was cool." Tasuki said as he looked at the mound. I nod slightly. "Nuriko wasn't defined as a woman or a man. Nuriko…was…just Nuriko." I said quietlyreaching up and wipping away the tears that were still on my face, a small smile forming.

_**The time has come **_

_**It's for the best **_

_**I know it **_

_**Who could've guessed that you and I...**_

_**Somehow, some way **_

_**We'd have to say goodbye**_

I look up at the doors to where the Shinzaho was smile a littlewhile looking at the doors. (We're going now, Nuriko.) I thoughtturining to look back once moreat his grave. (I won't forget…you'll see we'll beat this.) I thinksmiling oncemore before turning back to look at the doors. (Goodbye.) I thoughtclosing my eyes before the doors slowly creaked open.

_**Somehow today... .  
..we have to say goodbye**_

* * *

Well that's that…what do you think? I think I might have used I to much...if anyone can help me fix this I would really appriciate it...thank you. Other than that I really like how this turned out...It's my first time trying first person writing. Again Thank you! 

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.

DragonGirl4


End file.
